PJ DETWEILER (English Version)
by 94mabu94
Summary: I hope you like this One Shot


** Eighteen years had passed since the band had left elementary school; even so there they were again. But it was not for less, one of the most important teachers of his childhood was about to retire and although the teacher Finsters had made them suffer endless punishments, he had also taught them many things and that is why they were very happy to accompany her at that moment special. In that place were many of his classmates and students giving him the farewell that this great teacher deserved after so many years of service. All were gathered in groups while the current director gave a word of thanks to the woman

AA: As I was saying, I'm one of the most important models of recent times, and I've been in the most important celebrity magazines in the country

Gr: Yes, you've been saying it for half an hour, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my friends

SP: Gretchen, have you seen PJ somewhere?

AA: If hello, first you greet, it is the minimum standard of courtesy that you must fulfill. But what can you expect from you? By the way, I thought you two were inseparable, so for you to see that if I am educated I will correct you so that you do not continue making a fool of yourself: It's TJ no PJ

SP: Look, now I do not have time for you, I have to find my son

AA: Your what?

Gr: Calm yourself Spinelli, what happened?

SP: He was with me and Mikey arrived, we started talking for about two minutes and when he turned around he was gone. I've been looking for it for ten minutes and I can not find it anywhere. I should have left it with my parents or my in-laws, if something happens I swear I'm dying

Gr: Calm friend, you must not have left the auditorium, I'm going to call Vince to help us ... You know, I have a better idea, I'll ask for the microphone and ask if anyone has seen it

** Before Gretchen left the stage, someone approached them carrying a little riot in their arms **

TJ: You're a little monster, your mother must be very worried, I hope to find her before she gets upset ... Spin

SP: Oh my God, there you are. Demons Why the hell did not you tell me you were going to take it with you?

Gr: If TJ, poor Spinelli was on the verge of a nervous breakdown

TJ: I did not take it, I found it, I was also checking you and you did not answer my phone

SP: With this noise that I was going to hear, I was also very nervous looking for it

Gr: Well, the important thing is that it has already appeared, I'm going to look for Mikey to let him know that we've found him

SP: Thanks ... And how did you find it?

TJ: Yes, I went out for a while to get some fresh air and I found him trying to climb to the roof

SP: What? Pactrik Why did you do that?

PJ: Mommy, I do not like you to call me that

SP: And I do not like you to escape and kill me with fright, so we're tied

TJ: Love, do not get so mad, he just wanted to explore a little, it's alright and that's the important thing

AA: Is that child your son?

SP: Oh, Ashley, I forgot you were here. Yes, he's Patrick Jasper Detweiler, PJ says hello to the lady, she's an old friend of mine and your daddy

AA: Miss, and with your permission, I have to go apply anti wrinkle cream

TJ: And why is she so upset?

SP: I do not know, you know that nobody understands the Ashleys

TJ: If "clear", I know that evil smirk of yours when you annoy someone

SP: Anyway, we'd better say hello to the teacher Finster and we're off, it's already time for this young man to sleep

PJ: But mom, I'm not sleepy

SP: You do not talk, you're still in trouble

DP: And what is the first thing you plan to do after your retirement?

MF: I'm going to enjoy a few months in Hawaii, breeze, sun and beach!

SP: Hello teacher Finster, how are you?

MF: Very well dear, but you can call me Muriel, I'm retiring from teaching

TJ: For us it will always be our teacher. Hey Prickly! What do you do here? I heard that a few years ago he had been transferred to a secondary school as he wanted so much. If he remembers us?

DP: As I could forget Mr. Detweiler and Miss Spinelli, they were my headache for many years. And of course I am now a high school principal, but I could not miss the farewell of one of the best teachers I've had the pleasure of knowing

MF: Oh Peter, I'm flattered

DP: And where is the rest of your gang? Do they all still have contact?

TJ: Sure, they're out there, but we have to go now, we have to go to bed our son, we just wanted to say goodbye and thank you for all Finster teacher, sorry Muriel

MF: You're not a kid, and if someone else asks me I'll deny everything, but you have been one of the best students I've had in all my years of teaching

DP: Wait a minute, are you two married?

TJ and SP: Yes

DP: And that little one is your son? ... What horror

TJ: Come on Prickly, do not tell me it was not fun to have us at school

DP: Maybe, but if each of you separately was terrible, I can not imagine combining

MF: That's the recipe for disaster, how old is the little devil?

SP: four, already next year enters kindergarten

MF: Good thing I'm already retired

DP: And that I'm in high school

SP: Do not trust the director, time goes by quickly, he sees us, and they say that teenagers are a problem, I think ours will be a little bit more

SP: You know Muriel, I think I'll soon take your example

** Everyone laughed and talked for a while, then TJ and Spinelli said goodbye to their old teachers and left the auditorium **

PJ: Daddy, now we are going to go up to the roof

SP: TJ, did you promise that you would let him up?

TJ: Spin, how do you think I could bring him so easily, besides you did not even let him explain why he wanted to go up

SP: Okay, baby, why do you want to go up to the roof?

PJ: I just want to catch a star

TJ: Come on, love, let's go up

SP: I do not know

TJ: Wow, if you see a son, your mom is afraid to go up

SP: Do not be ridiculous, I'm not afraid, it's just that it's not safe for PJ

TJ: Mommy is a chicken

TJ and PJ: Clo-clo Clo-clo ...

SP: Enough! I already told you that I am not afraid, I already went up when I was a child with my parents

PJ: Mommy, you're a cheat, if you went up, I want to do it too

SP: I was much bigger than you. Do not put on that face of scolded puppies ... All right, all right, let's go up; but if something happens to Pj, I bury you Theodore alive

TJ: Calm down, I take care of them

** The family climbed on the roof, at first Spinelli was a little nervous, but when she realized that everything was safe, she began to enjoy the view. It was a beautiful night and the sky was spectacularly appreciated **

PJ: That munga, I could not catch any star

TJ: You know, son, what we have is wonderful, but what we have below is also wonderful.

PJ: The playground?

TJ: Yes, it's a spectacular place, there you will spend the best years of your childhood surrounded by your friends living thousands of adventures

SP: And maybe you'll meet someone special, someone who is always by your side and supports you in good times and bad

TJ: And in a few years you can come with your own family and tell them all this

** Spinelli and TJ could not help but be filled with nostalgia, so many memories of that time made them feel ecstatic. It was strange to think that everything had started there, that after so many games and pranks they would end up in love; that now they had a son, that he would continue with his legacy. They gave each other a tender kiss, full of love, while they hugged their little one, who would very soon become the leader of the next recess band **


End file.
